Ben 10: The New Omniverse
Summary Ben 10: The New Omniverse takes place right after Omniverse, following a 17 year old Ben Tennyson, his partner Rook, best friend Kevin, and cousin Gwen going on a road trip through space. Staff Writers *Waybig101 *CreeperDNA *Jose Artists *Waybig101 *DioBrando1867 Editors *Waybig101 *Jose Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Ben 10,000 **Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Ben Dimension) ***Ultimate Ben 10,000 ***Albedo (Ultimate Ben Dimension) (during season 3 and 4) **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) ***Ben 23,000 **Ben Tennyson (Gwen 10 Timeline) **Ben Tennyson (Young Ben) **Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) **Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Alien) **Nega Ben (during season 4) **Mad Ben (during season 4) **Albedo (during seasons 3 and 4) **Bad Ben (during season 4) **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 7) *Ken Tennyson *Kai Green *Julie Yamamoto *Ester *Jen Tennyson *Deefus Veeblepister *Tetrax Shard *Gwen Tennyson **Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Secondary Characters *Max Tennyson *Zed *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Professor Paradox *Sandra Tennyson *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Argit *Blarney T. Hokestar *Rad Dudesman *Jimmy Jones *Skurd II *Alexander Tennyson Villains *Vilgax *Infern **Jeff *Albedo (seasons 1-3) Omnitrixes *Omnitrix(First episode only) *Omnitrix MK10 *Mutantatrix Aliens Ben Prime's If the aliens are bold, then they will make their debut this series. *Alien X (TNO) *AmpFibian (TNO) *Arctiguana (TNO) *Armodrillo (TNO) *Astrodactyl (TNO) *Atomix (TNO) *Ball Weevil (TNO) *'Balloonclaw' *Blitzwolfer (TNO) *Bloxx (TNO) *Big Chill (TNO) *Brainstorm (TNO) *Bullfrag (TNO) *Buzzshock (TNO) *Cannonbolt (TNO) *ChamAlien (TNO) *Chromastone (TNO) *Clockwork (TNO) *Crashhopper (TNO) *'Cyberchase (TNO)' *Decagon Vreedle (TNO) *Diamondhead (TNO) *Ditto (TNO) *Eatle (TNO) *Echo Echo (TNO) *'Elaskimo (TNO)' *'Eon (TNO)' *Eye Guy (TNO) *Fasttrack (TNO) *Feedback (TNO) *Four Arms (TNO) *Frankenstrike (TNO) *Ghostfreak (TNO) *Goop (TNO) *Gravattack (TNO) *Green Ninja *Grey Matter (TNO) *Gutrot (TNO) *Heatblast (TNO) *Humungousaur (TNO) *Jetray (TNO) *Jury Rigg (TNO) *Kickin Hawk (TNO) *Lodestar (TNO) *'Massroom (TNO)' *Mole-Stache (TNO) *NRG (TNO) *Nanomech (TNO) *Osmos (TNO) *Pesky Dust (TNO) *Rath (TNO) *Ripjaws (TNO) *Shocksquatch (TNO) *Snare-oh (TNO) *Spidermonkey (TNO) *Stinkfly (TNO) *Swampfire (TNO) *Terraspin (TNO) *The Worst (TNO) *Toepick (TNO) *Perk Upchuck (TNO) *Murk Upchuck (TNO) *'Kirk Upchuck (TNO)' *Upgrade (TNO) *Walkatrout (TNO) *Water Hazard (TNO) *Way Big (TNO) *Whampire (TNO) *Wildmutt (TNO) *Wildvine (TNO) *XLR8 (TNO) Ben 10,000's *Clocktomic-X *Rath Track *HeatFire *Way-Tomix *Atomic-X *Fourmungousaur *Chucklet *GradeChuck *Arctisaur *Clockgrade *InnovateShock *Stink Arms *HumungousFly *AtomRG Fans Add your name/signiture to the list if you enjoy the series! Please, comment on any of the pages. -- *'Waybig101' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:44, July 16, 2016 (UTC) *Sen100 *User:Omniverse9 (User talk:OV9) 10:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC)]] Episodes Season 1 *Road Trip *Four Times The Fun *Plant Buddies (mini episode) (canon) *A Cold War: Part 1 *A Cold War: Part 2 *Jurassic Planet *A Cosmic Storm (mini episode) (canon) *The Andromeda Galaxy (mini episode) (canon) *Someone They Ate *It's Halloween *Just Ben *A Tale of Two Frogs *10+10 *23 Equals 10 *Operation: Benzarro *Double Trouble *To Dimension X We Go! *Universes United *Failure: Part 1 *Failure: Part 2 Season 2 Season 2a *The New Aliens *Malware Returns *Ultimate Force *A New Future *A Future Enemy *Full House *Two Plumbers and a Baby *Vreedle Academy *Misadventures in Babysitting *Gwen 10 Returns Season 2b *Hexed *Victory of the Highbreed *It's A Mud Mud World *Experiment 73 *Return to Dimension 7 *Escape from Dimension 7 *Eye of the Watch *Albedo VS Ben: Part 1 *Albedo VS Ben: Part 2 *The Great Squid Fight: Part 1 *The Great Squid Fight: Part 2 *The Great Squid Fight: Part 3 Specials Movies *'Ben 10: Battle for the Omniverse' *'Future messages' Crossovers * None (One may come.) Others * Universes United (Crossover with..Kai 20:Aliens In Dangerhttp://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kai_20%3A_Aliens_In_Danger and Sen 15http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sen_15%3A_Original. Polls How would you rate the series? 1 being "Awful", 5 being "Awesome". 1 2 3 4 5 Do you want Azmuth to die in this series? YES NO Trivia *This takes place right after Omniverse *The artwork is the same as Omniverse, but with new designs for the aliens, heroes, and villains. *Eye Guy and Clockwork get a redesign. Ideas Feel free to write down ideas here *in It's A Mud Mud World Sunny to appear Gallery Category:Series Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101's stuff Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse